Adopting the Hanyou
by heartgirl9229
Summary: After the sucess of their first adoption, InuYasha and Kagome decide they want to try again. They want a house, and a family to put in it. They want to adopt a hanyou.
1. Are you sure Kags?

Disclaimer-I can proudly say that I own InuYasha and the gang! Inu-You don't own me or anyone else for that matter! 

**Me-Kagome…**

**Kagome- Well he is right, Takahashi sensei owns us not you.**

**mumbles under breath about ownership and Inu characters**

**Miroku- What was that? I didn't hear you heartgirl.**

**Me- I don't own them Takahashi sensei does, or I wouldn't be talking to myself right now. sigh**

"Inu honey, aren't you coming?"

"Feh, not like it matters ta me."

"InuYasha! If **we** are adopting a new kid, than **we** are going to choose one **together**!"

Kagome and Shippo headed off towards her new Christmas present, a Corvette! InuYasha dashed for the keys and quickly settled himself into the drivers seat.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and a few others have known each other for a long time and Inu finally convinced his brother and his brother's soon-to-be mate to let his Kagome and their adopted pup to live with him. Kagome needed the most persuasion though, and now they planned on adopting a second kid.

"Mom, is Uncle Sesshy going to let you to even **have** a new pup?"

"Oi runt, since when have I ever listened to shit head?"

"Inu babe, be nice!" Inu just pulled out of the driveway and decided to make it to the orphanage in record time, "Shippo, your fifteen, you should know by now that Rin approves of everything, though she is supposed to be telling Sesshy right now.

"After we go to the orphanage we need to finish apartment browsing Inu babe. Your brother's apartment is **way** to crowded." Kagome made a face; she loved people, but seemed to become claustrophobic within these last few years.

"Relax, I found one, but for now the money is goin' towards the new brat."

"Will it be a boy, or a girl?" Questioned Shippo.

"We have no clue, do you want an older or a younger sibling, the new kid will have to be checked out first before I even think about bring it home."

"A younger sibling!" Shippo's friend didn't have younger siblings so he thought it would only make sense.

"Fine but the brat's goin' ta be hanyou." InuYasha decided that the first time Kagome talked about adopting a new tyke.

"Kagome, do you really want to do this?" He said, pulling his mate close to him, and began to kiss her.

"Get a room!" Shippo always felt uncomfortable when people, other than him and his girlfriend, did that.

"I tell you and Mayu that every day, and that's never stopped."

Kagome by this time got out of the car and walked up to the building. The brick building appeared intimidating at the fact that there were no windows and the building loomed over them, for by now her family joined her as they entered the oak doors.

**A/N-I know this was short but I haven't had much luck with people liking my stories so unless I get 5 reviews (flames don't count as reviews) I might leave this story to die sighs heavily but I know you guys won't let me down! If you have any ideas for later on, or suggestions on how to make my story rock tell me! My fav though is when people tell me what makes my story tick! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Getting there, Gloria the Rabid Rabbit

**Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha!**

**Inu takes Tetsaiga away from my neck and sheaths it.**

**Inu-That's right punk!**

**Kagome- You're scaring the poor kid.**

**Me- Takahashi sensei owns Inu and co. but I'm glad she made so many fun characters to mess with!**

A youkai-female immediately rushed towards the family. Her blonde hair stood perfectly in a bun showing bunny ears poking through.

"Hello, I'm Gloria, matron of this **fabulous** place. Are you hoping to **buy** or **sell**?" Shippo shivered under the rabbits glare.

"We are here to find a younger sibling for our son." Kagome hated the way the woman's beady little eyes followed Shippo's every movement.

"Certainly," Gloria looked at Inu and then stood at attention making her business-like outfit appear dull gray, "will you be wanting a human or youkai."

"Dad wants a hanyou." Shippo looked over the room and noticed the tattered wallpaper, with dead plants surrounding the doorways as if it lead into a dead land behind some old abandoned house.

"Mrs.…"

"Ms. Kagome."

"Miss Kagome, which would you prefer?"

"Huh?"

"Human or youkai?" Gloria hated this couple, she kept her irritation under a mild minimum. 'How **dare** this ungrateful girl come to adopt one of my kids, and with a hanyou no less!'

"We would like to adopt a hanyou, though if you don't wish to help us then we could always go across town to the orphanage where we got my son Shippo." Kagome hadn't noticed the said youkai flinch at her words, even if that did get the attention of the rabbit.

Inu started talking to Shippo away from Kagome and Gloria. He and Shippo hated it here, but the only other orphanage with youkai was in China, and Inu refused to leave the country.

"Fine! Follow me but it's your problem if the mangy half-wits do anything! The younger ones are through that door and to your immediate left. If you want any of them take them for free because there is no way I want the damn kids here!" Gloria took no precaution to confine her anger but hated the fact that the family walked over to the younger kids room.

A/N- I know, another short chapter. If anyone has name suggestions they would be GREATLY appreciated.

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**

Words to know Hanyou-half demon 

**Youkai- demon**

**Ja ne- see ya**

**Arigato- thank you**

**Ie- no**

**More to be added later. If you want to know how to say something in Japanese email me and I will include it in the next chapter.**


	3. TWO!

Disclaimer- I forgot what to say… 

**Gloria- An ungrateful little brat like you would forget!**

**Me- Oh yeah, Takahashi sensei owns Inu and the gang not me. So there!**

**Gloria gets mad and I start laughing at her**

**Meiko and Haru, two great names given to me by Hearii, Thanks a bunch!**

**Yeah! 4 pages…**

InuYasha looked around the room seeing several hanyous, none stood out. Kagome seemed nervous like she did the first time, she hated this place and Inu didn't blame her. Shippo on the other hand looked excited, he hadn't been around this many kids in so long, Kagome home schooled him, so his social life wasn't that big. (**I've been home schooled for a little while and compared to public and private schools, I've done it all, homeschoolers have no social lives what-so-ever!**)

A man around Inu's age stepped forward, with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"So my sis didn't scare ya off?"

"That ass? She acts just like my brother, only without all of the emotions."

"My name is Kalil, nice ta meet cha."

"Kalil, you kinda look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"InuYasha… right? I think I know you from Sesshomaru's parties."

"Wait, you're the one who got Sesshy thrown into the apartments pool! You made him furious, I still like ta think about it!" Inu was laughing hysterically followed closely by Kalil.

"Whatcha here for?"

"We're lookin for a younger sibling for Shippo here. Is this everyone?"

Kagome started to play with a young neko-hanyou who attached herself to her leg. Shippo though, was tackled by a group of five and started to play wrestle.

"Nope these here are the ones that just arrived this week, there has got to be at least thirty-six of em."

"Can we see the rest?"

"Sure, but if you tell me exactly whatcha want I can pull down a few of em."

"Kagome and I want a hanyou that is younger than Shippo, he's fifteen, yet old enough to speak. Skills are basics ya know, walk, talk, potty trained, nothing special really."

"Ok… Why don't I just bring ya all up there anyways? The stairs are behind the napping kids."

Kagome watched Inu and Shippo head upstairs, but she told them to go without her, the neko, who she just learned was named Meiko, and her were having too much fun.

Upstairs wasn't that bad, but only a few kids were up there that met the standard.

"Ok, the two that might work for ya are Sorsha and Haru. Sorsha is… I think at the playground, but Haru is right over there. Hey Haru get over here!"

A boy around thirteen casually strolled up to the awaiting trio and thrusted his hand deep into his jean pockets.

"This is Haru, Haru meet InuYasha and his son Shippo." Kalil glanced over to Shippo to make sure the names were right, and continued when Shippo headed downstairs to his mom, Shippo was bored out of his mind and decided to play with the newbies.

"Anyways," Kalil started up again, "Haru is about ta turn fourteen, he's inu-hanyou, or that's what he tells me. Sorsha I think is twelve, and she's a fusion-hanyou."

"Nice ta meet ya."

"Haru, I wantcha ta be nice, if you can at least."

Kalil ushered Inu and Haru out to a empty room, and had them sit on a couch, a little lumpy, but nothing here seemed to good, so Inu ignored it. Kalil then turned around and shut the door to break up a fight that some girls were starting.

Awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes until Haru started to laugh.

"What's so funny runt?"

"What's it to ya?" Haru wasn't being mean, no he was just playing with Inu's head, and was succeeding.

Inu started muttering something along the lines of stupid punks when Haru finally calmed down.

"So, who's Shippo, he obviously ain't your real kid, I mean, unless the punk is hiding somethin, he's adopted to."

"Yeah, he's adopted, why?"

"Why don't you and your mate have a kid together?"

"Me and my mate? She'd rather help other kids. That's why we're here."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She's downstairs playing with some neko. Wait a fuckin second, I'm supposed ta be asking the questions."

"Fine." Haru smirked, if this guy is this easy to manipulate, imagine how easy the chick would be.

Just then Kalil walked into the room and told them another couple needed to use the room and Haru and Inu followed Kalil downstairs to see Meiko asleep in Kagome's arms.

"Inu. She's so sweet!"

"Kags, this is Haru."

"Hi! I'm Kagome, how are you?"

"Good." Haru was shocked at the question, he had answers to the normal questions, who are you, why are you here, what do you like, how long have you been here, but never how are you.

"That's great to here." Kagome smiled and looked down to see the young girl waking up.

"'Gome, you wanna play again?"

"Sure!"

"Kags, we have ta hurry, Sesshy will want ta know stuff and we have ta fill out the paperwork and everything."

"Ok, Meiko, do you wanna play tomorrow? I have to go, but I promise to come back."

"Bye 'Gome, come back soon, I promise to wait for you!" Meiko hopped out of Kagome's clutches and went over to Haru asking if he'd play and he accepted.

Kalil walked over to them and asked if anyone caught their eye.

"Yes!" They replied in unison. Shippo walked over to his parents after saying goodbye to his new friends and stood by his mom.

"Ok, the paperwork is over here, how many so you need?"

InuYasha looked at his mate and threw her a questioned glance.

"Well, how about two, we need to talk about a few things but just in case two is perfect!"

Kalil knew Inu and Kagome would adopt them, he called it a hunch, but he decided not to let anyone look at them until the couple came back.

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my friends told me my stories sucked and I then caught a huge virus called writers block. Hope you liked it. It probably is going to get a little crazy cause I don't know a thing about adoption, but if anyone can tell me something, it would help so much!

**!R&R!**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	4. New House, new kids, prep for new life

**Disclaimer- I don't own them! If I did I would be in huge trouble cause I can't draw. I hate Rin/Sesshy fics, but this coupling was a request from my little sister.**

**Thanks everyone and here's a special shout out to all of my reviewers. This is my first time ding this and maybe my last, but I really want to say thanks!**

**And also a thank you to debora diskey, loverbug1819 and Maegrambaeil for adding me a/o my story to Aqua, LittleSuteinu, lostmoonchild, sexyvodka1125, Twistedmemories, kouga maxwell, Hojoman123 **

**Last Chapter**

InuYasha looked at his mate and threw her a questioned glance.

"Well, how about two, we need to talk about a few things but just in case two is perfect!"

Kalil knew Inu and Kagome would adopt them, he called it a hunch, but he decided not to let anyone look at them until the couple came back.

Rin and Shippo decided to go out for ice cream while the others started the paperwork. Sesshomaru had a poker face on and was currently helping Kagome with her half. 

Haru looked down at the neko-girl. All newbies were given a councilor type person and Haru got stuck with the playful one.

"When do you think 'Gome will be here?" Meiko sat down on Haru's mattress. (**Gloria refused to let them have anything more to sleep on then a lumpy mattress and one blanket that they are given after their first week, no pillow. Meiko just got her blanket today.)**

"She won't come back Meiko. They never come back." Haru rolled his silver eyed and sat down next to the neko who was close to tears. "How old are ya anyways?"

"Um… I turned five last week."

"Haru, Meiko, you two have visitors in the adoption room. The couple from yesterday are back and want to know if you want to join their family." Kalil stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway.

The room the two were in was empty; everyone else was either at the playground, doing chores, or playing downstairs.

"I knew they'd be back!" Meiko jumped on Haru's back out of excitement and Haru carried her to the room InuYasha and him were in the previous day.

Meiko had never been into the room and wanted to know what it looked like. Haru opened the brown door leading into the windowless room. The walls were an off-whitish, but the carpet was a plush tan. Against the left and right side of the room were black couches that were extremely lumpy from use and old age. A single bare bulb hung from the ceiling giving the room a nice shadowed light that filled the room perfectly.

"This room is pretty!"

"Meiko keep it down, that was my ear." Haru growled at the five-year-old and sat down on the couch to the right and put Meiko on his lap. He started to grow attached to the young one and since being put in charge of her hadn't let her leave his sight except to sleep and go to the bathroom.

"Hi Meiko, I told you I'd be back!" Kagome smiled at the two kids and Kagome looked at the inu-hanyou sitting across from her. "You're Haru right? It's nice to meet you. InuYasha wanted to come but he's at work today and Shippo is with my sister-in-law, Rin. They wanted to go see a movie together."

Haru looked at the woman in front of him and then at the girl in his lap.

"Haru is shy. He doesn't like to talk to people. I think it's the baka in him." Meiko hugged Haru around the waist, "Haru taught me what baka meant yesterday night and he said that everyone has a baka gene in them but some people have a bigger baka gene than others. If that's true than Gloria-sama's baka gene must be huge!"

Haru smirked at the little girl while prying her arms from around his waist. Kagome sighed.

"Well anyway, I'm not sure whether or not you two will agree, but how would you two like to live with me and my family?"

Meiko jumped out of Haru's lap and gave Kagome a big hug. Haru just looked skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement.

**MEANWHILE**

Sesshoumaru signed the papers and handed the guy a check that he had his brother pre-sign.

"Well sir, here are two keys to the new home."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the keys after writing down the address of the house and walked out smirking.

'Perfect,' he thought to himself, 'now Inu Baka, Kagome, and the kids are leaving the house.'

Sesshoumaru prearranged the furniture to be placed in the rooms with Rin and Kagome's instructions and the house was finally ready.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind Kagome or Shippo that much, but he loved the idea of his brother leaving. That and the fact that he and Rin would have the whole house to themselves.

**A/N- I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block for since October and when I finally got out of it I had some blood taken and it still hurts to type. But I did it anyway and it only means that I have an excuse to get out of art! Just kidding, I got my report card today and I'm getting A's and B's except in Math were I'm getting a D! My mom was uber mad.**

**I won't be able to work on anything for a while cause I'm going to visit my dad in North Carolina and he doesn't have a computer. But I promise that I'll actually STUDY shivers at the thought for my next math test if I don't start working on the next chapter by the 29th when I get back!**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	5. Their Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer- I don't own them! If I did I would be in huge trouble cause I can't draw. I hate Rin/Sesshy fics, but this coupling was a request from my little sister.**

Last Chapter 

"Well anyway, I'm not sure whether or not you two will agree, but how would you two like to live with me and my family?"

Meiko jumped out of Haru's lap and gave Kagome a big hug. Haru just looked skeptical, but nodded his head in agreement.

Sesshoumaru took his cell phone from his pocket and hit number 7 on his speed dial. Waiting patiently, he finally heard a voice pick up.

"Hey, Kagome speaking, what's up Sesshoumaru?"

"The house is ready. It's the four bedroom on Midoriko Avenue."

"Thanks. Do you want us to meet you there?"

"Yes."

"Gotta go. Love ya Sessh!"

Kagome hung up her cell phone and put it in her purse.

"Who's Sesshoumaru, you love affair?" Haru grinned.

"No, that would be scary! He's my brother-in-law. We're going to meet him at the new house. We, Sessh, Rin, Inu, Shippo, and me, were all sharing a two bedroom apartment and Sessh agreed to help us find a new house."

A while later, Kagome pulled up to the new house and saw Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Shippo playing cards on the lawn.

Kagome opened her door and told Haru and Meiko to feel free and get out. Haru slid out of the passenger side door and Meiko hopped out of her booster seat and got out. Kagome shut her door for her.

"So these are the kids! Hi I'm Rin. What's your name?"

"Haru."

"I'm Meiko! You're pretty. I like your shirt."

Rin looked at her homemade tank top and smiled.

"Thanks, I made it myself."

"Wow! Really! Could you teach me how?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to Haru and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's your problem? Have you been controlling that one girl so long you think you're in charge of everyone else?" Haru smirked.

InuYasha watched both kids and instantly knew they would fit in.

Shippou picked up Meiko and placed her on his shoulders.

For a moment, all was right in the world.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and Co.**

**A/N- And that's the end to this fabulous story! I wrote this as a challenge, she told me I had to write a happy story, and I did!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and/or reviewing!**


End file.
